legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marluxia
"As lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever-blooming darkness!" - Marluxia, before the final battle in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin (優雅なる凶刃 Yūga-naru Kyōjin, lit. Graceful Assassin's Blade), is Rank XI within Organization XIII, the lord of Castle Oblivion and the main antagonist of Sora's story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He controls flowers, and uses his control to command beams of destructive energy from flower-themed minions, bombard the opponent with flurries of petals, and to attack opponents with his massive scythe. Originally discovered by senior Organization members Xigbar and Xaldin, Marluxia is the mastermind of an internal rebellion in the Organization against Xemnas. Marluxia makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and is a playable character in Mission Mode. Marluxia is voiced by Keith Ferguson. His theme Appearance A tall, elegant Nobody with feminine features, Marluxia wears the basic Organization uniform of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves. His hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles, though in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, this color was more muted, appearing closer to light brown. Marluxia's eyes are blue and his lips are pale pink. Marluxia is usually surrounded by cherry blossom petals, which symbolize the transient nature of life and death in Japanese culture. Marluxia drops these petals whenever hit during battle, and he fades back into darkness in a flurry of petals when he is destroyed. Originally, Marluxia was planned to be a female, but this idea was scrapped during the creation of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories so that both traitors weren't females. Personality Marluxia is quite deceptive and manipulative in nature, as he makes an attempt to rebel against the Organization by using Sora as a puppet to accomplish his goals. He is often portrayed as very arrogant and vain. For example, when Axel confronted Marluxia regarding his betrayal to the Organization, he only taunts Axel and leaves Sora to fight the latter. Like Xemnas, Marluxia has a habit of being overly dramatic and giving long speeches. He also takes great pride in his appearance, flourishing his weapon after he strikes with it. It seems that from his tone of voice, which is dull and monotone, that Marluxia doesn't pretend to have emotions, making him similar to Xemnas or Saïx. However, he has shown to smirk and laugh at some points. Marluxia seems to have an obsession with his superiority over the other Organization members. Egotistical, Marluxia believes that he deserves more respect than he's given. As the lord of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia has the ability to keep many members of the Organization under his control, going far as to manipulate Vexen into fighting Sora by using Vexen's fear of Xemnas against him. Even though most of Marluxia's personality traits are negative, he does have a few positive aspects. He exhibits devotion and persistence to succeed in his goals and continuing his plans to overthrow the Organization, even after Axel's betrayal and the defeat of Larxene. Relationships Sora Larxene Axel Vexen Ruby Rose Caster/Medea Arachne BlackWarGreymon Tohru Adachi Gilgamesh Kiritsugu Emiya Rin Tohsaka Shirou Emiya Beelzeboss Nagito Komaeda Marluxia created Nagito Komaeda AKA "The Hopeness" as a means to bind the Truth Stone to his soul. When Nagito served him, he look down at him as inferior and didn't take him seriously when he announced his intent to betray him. However, with the threat of Komaeda's shadow demon army, Marluxia has come to acknowledge him as a threat. Allies and enemies Allies: Larxene, Caster/Medea, Souichirou Kuzuki, Beelzeboss, Arukenimon, BlackWarGreymon Arachne, Mosquito, Giriko, Junkrat, Roadhog, Robbie Rotten, Antasma, Golden Freddy/Fredbear, Freddy Krueger, Henry Kane, King Dice, Freed Sellzen, Tank, Nemesis, Enemies: Sora, Axel, Xemnas, Ruby Rose, Kiritsugu Emiya Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) In this story, Marluxia starts out as an ally of Jack of Blades. He sought to end Axel for his betrayal in the past. Later when Jack of Blades fell, Marulxia joined with Galvatron in the battles ahead. But later Galvatron betrayed many of his minions, Marluxia being one of them, and they all joined forces with the heroes to take him down. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon Trilogy Marluxia is one of the major recurring antagonists in the trilogy. Marluxia was one of the main antagonists in Armageddon, one of secondary antagonists in Weirdmageddon, one of supporting/minor antagonists in Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight as he was mentioned and was shown in flashbacks, and one of the main/secondary antagonists in Darkmageddon. Legend of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon TBA LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA LOTM: Darkmageddon Gallery Marluxia_Days.png Marluxia holding card.png Marluxia Reveal.gif marluxia.PNG marluxia brandish scythe.PNG marluxia close up.JPG marluxia smirk.PNG marluxia with guardian.jpg marluxia with scythe.JPG marluxia speaks.JPG Marluxia20.jpg marluxia__second_form__khrecom_by_silverjenkins-d8wcyqt.png|Marluxia's second form marluxia__third_form__khrecom_by_silverjenkins-d8wcyuu.png|Marluxia's 3rd form Ruby Rose vs Marluxia.png|"Ruby Rose vs Marluxia" Shirou Emiya vs Mrs. R.png|"Shirou Emiya vs Mr.s R (Marluxia controls Rin's Mind)" Nagito Komaeda vs Marluxia.png|"Nagito Komaeda vs Marluxia" Nagito Komaeda Hopeness and Marluxia.png|"Nagito Komaeda/The Hopeness and Marluxia" Rin Tohsaka and Marluxia.png|"Rin Tohsaka and Marluxia" Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Jack of Blades' ensemble Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Partial Human Category:Teleporters Category:Scythe Users Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith Ferguson Category:Main Villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shuichi Ikeda Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502